


Almost Midnight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Sneaky boys are sneaky.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt #108: New Year’s Eve .
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Almost Midnight

~

“It’s almost midnight.” 

“Mmhm.” 

“I can’t believe we got away with this.” 

“We’re allowed an evening in.” 

“Aren’t your millions of relatives converging on the Burrow tonight to ring in the New Year?”

“Aren’t _you_ expected at the Manor?” 

“I told them I was sick.” 

“And I blocked the Floo.” 

“You didn’t!” 

“I did! Didn’t want any interruptions in case we decided to shag in the New Year.” 

“James Potter, you sly git!” 

“Thanks. Maybe some of your Malfoy Slytherin-ness is rubbing off on me.”

“Only if you’re lucky. And speaking of rubbing off—” 

“Scorpius, I love how you think.” 

~


End file.
